1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture, and more particularly to a fixture for a surface grinding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a surface grinding machine grinds a workpiece, a precise desired dimension of the workpiece can not be automatically achieved. This is because of abrasive wear of a grinding wheel of the grinding machine, and thermal expansion of the grinding wheel. To overcome the problem, a skilled worker has to measure the workpiece time and again, and alter a feed value of the grinding wheel accordingly to obtain the desired dimension. To obtain each measurement, the worker typically removes the workpiece from the grinding machine, and takes it to a measuring table for measuring with a gage. However, it is laborious and inefficient to repeatedly move the workpiece between the surface grinding machine and the measuring table.